


joy to the world

by tonguepop



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguepop/pseuds/tonguepop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble focusing on Tina's excitement over spending her first Christmas with Sam and Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	joy to the world

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from thealmightytrebleclef @ tumblr: Blamtina’s first Christmas together! :D

It’s no secret that Tina goes a teeny tiny bit mad around the holiday time for Christmas and this year was no different. It was her first Christmas with Blaine and Sam and she wanted it to be special even if they were all struggling to make ends meet. 

Tina rubbed her eyes as she stood against the doorway, inhaling the sight of her boyfriends curled up on the bed together, sheets twisted around their legs. Sam had apparently taken over the bed whilst she worked her Christmas magic in the living room. He was sprawled out with Blaine’s head tucked into the curve of his neck and the smaller boy’s arm slung across his middle.

God, Tina wished it were summer again. As hot as it got in their crappy little apartment, she missed seeing Sam’s abs on display…and oh boy, those abs were so freaking drool-worthy. Not to mention the fact that when it got too hot, Blaine liked to walk around in skintight boxer briefs that clung to every curve of his pert behind. 

Sometimes it was too surreal to believe they were all hers. That they loved both her and each other in equal measure. If you were to tell her a mere six months ago that she would sharing an apartment, sharing a bed, with these two boys she would have keeled over with laughter.

Yawning, Tina made her way over to the bed, toeing off her slippers as she curled into the other side of Sam, his arm blindly reaching over to draw her closer. Blaine stirred at the movement, his eyes blinking awake blearily as he glanced at her and then the clock. “Tina… what are you - have you even slept?”

“Merry Christmas, Blaine,” Tina whispered excitedly before letting her eyes drift close. She couldn’t wait for morning.


End file.
